In video processing systems, such as systems that enhance a standard NTSC television signal to produce a higher resolution signal for display on a television display, a common problem is accounting for motion in an image to be displayed. To address this problem, many different circuits have been proposed to detect and to compensate for the motion of the image. However, such circuits typically include many electronic components, resulting in relatively low efficiency, high power, and high hardware costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for detecting motion of an image in a video processing system. It would be particularly desirable if such improved method and system provided higher efficiency, lower power, and lower costs than conventional video processing methods and systems.